


Conspiracy Theory

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Futurefic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children learn a lot from their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracy Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland for the prompt "family."
> 
> Attempted cute.

"Thank you for coming in, Mr. and Mrs. Castle. I'm afraid that Jo caused quite a commotion today," Mrs. Johnston informs the couple sitting on the other side of her desk. A dirt-covered shoebox sits on the desk between them. The subject of the conversation is squirming in a chair between her parents.

"What does the problem seem to be this time, Principal Johnston?" Kate Castle asks, her tone resigned, putting her hand on the shoulder of her trouble-prone progeny.

"This morning, Miss. Elkhart discovered that Mr. Whiskers, the class hamster, had passed away over the course of the night. Miss. Elkhart chose to use this tragic incident as a learning experience. We find the children's first experience with death is often the death of a pet. But while the other children were content with accepting Mr. Whiskers' passing, Jo started asking questions. Did Mr. Whiskers have any enemies; who was the last to see him alive -- that sort of thing."

"It was _suspicious_ ," the youngster pipes up. "Mr. Whiskers was just fine yesterday." Castle barely suppresses a chuckle as he gives his wife a significant look.

"Miss. Elkhart had the custodian dig a grave, and the class had a funeral service for Mr. Whiskers. We thought that was the end of it, until Miss. Elkhart found this in Jo's backpack when she was leaving." Mrs. Johnston rests her hand on the dirty shoebox on her desk.

"Is that ...?" Castle asks hesitantly.

"I'm afraid that it is."

"Jo, what were you thinking?" Jo's mother inquires.

"I zoomed him. I was gonna give him to Auntie Lanie at dinner tonight, and if she finds out that there's foul play, then Uncle Javier and Uncle Kevin can question the suspects."

"Jo, nobody killed Mr. Whiskers," Principal Johnston explains patiently.

"Then why are you covering it up?" Johanna Castle demands. This time it's Mrs. Castle throwing an amused glance at her husband. "I think it's all a big P.T.A. conspiracy."


End file.
